


【林彦俊×你】情迷巴黎

by sweetiemilk2408



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiemilk2408/pseuds/sweetiemilk2408





	【林彦俊×你】情迷巴黎

巴黎的凌晨一点，浪漫的氛围仍环绕着整座城市，并伴随着暖黄色的街灯逐渐加深，夜色依然无法掩盖这座城市的璀璨瑰丽，远处的埃菲尔铁塔上的灯饰正作着最后一点的努力照亮塞纳河畔，为这城市一整天的热闹繁华画上完美的落幕。

你躺在床上辗转反侧了好几个小时依旧无法入睡，除了时差带来的不适，还有这家酒店极差的隔音设备。

是的，你已经听了将近一个小时的活春宫的表演，从开始时若有若无的暧昧喘息到最后的放肆呻吟，你都听了过遍。

耳塞又不知被你扔到哪儿去了，带上耳机调大音量还是无法掩盖那一阵又一阵的露骨的声音。你又实在烦躁得很，明天一早你还要跑遍各大品牌的秀场，你不敢保证按照这样的状态明天能不能按时起床也成了问题。

耳边的音乐还在悠悠播放，你却发现隔壁的声音似乎消停了，心里长舒了一口气，拔掉耳机暂停了音乐打算好好睡觉，那扰人安眠的声音似乎又再度响起。

你自暴自弃的捶了几下松软的床铺，索性破罐子摔到底，手指灵活地在屏幕上点了几下，你搜了一份全是摇滚风格的播放清单，把外放的音量开到最大。

你就得看看到最后是谁先认输，你可不信听着嘈杂喧嚣的摇滚乐还能有心情继续做。

一首歌还没放完你就听见门铃的声音，也不管自己身上只穿了背心短裤拖鞋也顾不及穿上拖鞋就带着一个胜利的笑容去开门，

只不过门外的人是挺令你意外的。

林彦俊靠在门框的位置一副懒洋洋的样子，神色却满是不耐，刚想朝着房间里的人冷言相告的时候没想到是你，

更没想到你竟然一点警惕性都没有，连外套也不穿上就这样开门给一个陌生人。

你愣了一下很快又回过神来，林彦俊此刻只套着浴袍站在你的房门外，领口露出的一小块肌肤还能隐隐约约看到暧昧的红痕，分明就是刚才那场激烈床事的最好证据。

“哎呀不好意思啊林先生，打扰了你的好事情。”

你双手环抱在胸前看着他，明明是道歉的语气，却被你说得一点也不走心。

林彦俊也只是笑了笑，知道你可能误会了什么却不着急解释，只是淡淡的回了一句，

“嗯，早点休息。”

你没好气的白了他一眼就打算关上门，下一秒就被他顶住了门的动作吓到，他顺势凑到你耳边说，

“不过她没你叫得好听。”

巴黎时装周向来是全球时装界瞩目的盛事，各大品牌即将在新一季推出的新品都能在时装周上先睹为快，你作为国内首屈一指的摄影师自然是获邀拍下各大名模和明星的身影。

前一天晚上没睡好，早上起来眼下那发乌青尤其明显，任凭你涂上厚厚的遮瑕霜也无法掩盖，你自暴自弃的随意画了个妆，拿上相机就出门了。

参与时装周的名人为数不少，大部分都是获品牌邀请来看秀的，你在摄影席那边调整着相机的时候就遇到了好几位曾经合作过的明星，少不了要寒暄几句，幸好他们都没什么架子，让你不至于感到负担。

距离大秀开始前的十分钟，你接到一通这辈子都不想听到的消息。

“Evan Lin答应了我们的八月的封面！他在Lanvin跟Balmain的大秀你去拍吧！”

隔着大洋海岸的一通电话仿佛把你拉进大西洋深处的漩涡里头，整个人在坠落深处，任凭你如何挣扎都无法改变。

主编难掩兴奋的声音还在你耳边喋喋不休的说着，你却始终提不起精神来，得不到应有的回应，他又喊了你好几声，

“好的我知道了。”

你不愿再多说一句，迅速挂掉了电话。会场的灯光开始变暗，你赶紧调整好状态准备开始工作，可是心里却一直环绕着那个名字挥之不去，

Evan Lin，林彦俊。

大秀的后台向来是乱哄哄的，忙着化妆忙着换装忙着彩排，每个人的神经都绷紧到极点，生怕一会儿会出任何差错，谁也担当不起这个严重性。

林彦俊安安静静地坐在后台一角，刚才公司给他打了个电话说国内顶尖的时尚杂志想邀请他拍八月刊的封面，他想也不想就答应下来。

业内盛传他难搞经常不配合拍摄，却偏偏因为他是时尚圈的暴风中心而硬着头皮找他拍封面。当事人并不在意这些子虚乌有的传闻，谁不知道他Evan Lin的名字，凭借着完美的外表出众的身高成为了各大时装秀的新宠儿，各大顶奢品牌争着找他当压轴模特，他根本不愁任何曝光的机会。

只是因为那杂志的首席摄影师是你，他也知道请他拍封面就绝对不会敷衍了事，他在赌一个能见到你的机会。

“彦俊，你知道他们的摄影师是谁吗？”

经理人试探似的开口问他，他只是淡淡的回了一句知道就不再说话。前度见面经理人怕他会尴尬他能理解，只是想念的因子更多，哪怕你不想再看见他也好，他也不想错过这个机会。

你回到酒店的第一件事情就是跑到前台去问有没有别的房间能换，但答案显然易见是没有。整个巴黎都沉醉在狂欢的氛围里，时装周加上音乐节，游客的人数比平常多了一半，酒店房间紧缺也是无可厚非的。

你只得沮丧地回到房间，心里祈求睡觉的时候不要再发生同样的事情。

但其实你心里很清楚隔壁房间上演的十八禁画面不是影响你想换房间的主要原因。

旧情人见面倍感尴尬，更何况那人是你从没放下过的林彦俊，当年你近乎落荒而逃的离开了他这个事实更加让你不知道该怎样去面对他。

没了你他过的很好，在时尚圈里混得风生水起，Evan Lin林彦俊这几个字就是业内的典范，哪个品牌不想跟他合作，哪本杂志封面不想请他来拍。

你觉得当年离开他的决定并没有错，林彦俊当然值得更好，你只是他成名路上的一颗绊脚石，外面有更大更好的世界等着他。你知道的，他只要跳出属于他的舒适圈就能获得更多的机会，不用再为着你们的未来惴惴不安，不用再担心你们的三餐一宿，因为你不属于他的未来。

你爱他，所以不愿把他困在一个名为你的囚牢里，你宁愿狠下心跟他说我不爱你了，也不愿在一次又一次的失败后跟他说没关系。

房间里的昏黄灯光勾起了很多回忆。你想起以前跟林彦俊住在的小房子里也是黄色的小灯泡，你们会窝在残旧的沙发上聊天，两个人挤在狭窄的小床里他抱着你睡觉，他靠着厨房门看你为他煮一顿并不丰盛的晚餐时会低声在你耳边说谢谢，也会把你抱到洗手台上双手撑在你身侧任由你替他刮胡子。

白天的时间他安静的坐在一角看书，你拿着攒了好久的钱才买到的二手相机拍他，他的每一面都被你记录在镜头下。晚上的时候他会把你压在身下，听着你或高或低的声线唤着他的名字，他只想把整个人嵌入到你的身体里，永不分离。

但这些甜蜜的回忆可能只剩你一个人在留恋，林彦俊不可能不恨你，有多爱就有多恨这句话是从来不是一派胡言，你觉得无所谓，不爱了至少还在他心里留了恨意，让他记住了自己，也算不亏。

璀璨耀眼的巴黎夜景在林彦俊眼中是索然无味的世界，他靠着露台的栏杆点起了一根烟，深深的吸了一口没呼出来，浓烈的味道困住咽喉里头，他只觉得快要喘不过气却依旧不愿把烟雾释放，

你就像这股烟雾，让他快要窒息，也让他不肯放过自己。

林彦俊觉得自己是高傲的，他像是俯瞰众生的神，每天看着不同的人来到他跟前希望他帮忙拍这个封面走那个品牌的秀，而他是主导者，选择权从来都在他手上，接受或拒绝都由他说了算，

但这都是他成名以后的事情。以前的他根本没得选，他没名气没钱，根本没有任何选择的权利，而在一些生活上的小事，他却把选择权交给了他的爱人。

而一旦把这个选择权交了出去，就意味着自己是被动的一方，对方作出任何的决定他亦无力去改变制止。

所以当你对他说，你不爱他了，这五个字就恍如一把锋利的刀，在他心里划下一道又一道血痕，让他求生不得却满身鲜血淋漓，而他作为被动的那个人，只能眼睁睁的看着你离开他。

不恨你吗，也不是，但毕竟是爱到骨子里的人，对你有再多的恨再多的不解也抵不过身体对你的记忆，那些流淌在血液里的爱意依旧滚烫，那些旧日的甜蜜时光犹如走马灯一样在脑海浮现，

林彦俊无法不承认，他很爱你，是爱到极致，至死不渝。

突兀的敲门声阻止了你继续陷入回忆的漩涡里头，你一瞬间情绪过来，拖着疲惫的身躯走到门口的时候听见外面的人说，

“我是林彦俊。”

刚才回忆里的主人公忽然出现在你眼前，你觉得有点不真实，甚至觉得他是不是知道你想他了于是就出现在你面前。

没得到应有的回应他又轻敲了两下，你深吸了一口气才把门打开，换上职业的微笑来面对他。

没待你反应过来林彦俊便径直进入了你的房间，甚至还坐到靠墙的沙发上，俨如自己是这个房间的主人一样。

你不知道他到底想怎样，甚至对他此刻的举动一无所知，你只能默默把门关上然后慢慢走到他面前，带着不失礼貌的语气问他，

“林先生这么晚来找我，是不是对于拍摄有什么疑惑的地方？”

你觉得自己这话已经足够客气了，问题已经说明了你只解答有关拍摄的内容，若是其他问题的话请他离开。

然而你还是低估了林彦俊，他皱了皱眉头，见你没有坐下的意思便也站了起来，你和他的距离伸手便能触及对方，于是他的问题也清清楚楚落到你的耳里，

“四年前为什么要跟我分手？”

你显然是没有想过他会如此直截了当的提出这个问题，更没想到四年过去了他依然还为着这个问题困扰。

“不要跟我说你不爱我了所以才分手，你可以拿这个借口骗任何人，但是骗不了我。”

林彦俊说的没错，你可以骗了所有人，唯独他骗不了，曾经的你们如此相爱，怎么可能连对方的一举一动也看不出来。

你想起说分手那天的自己把嘴唇都咬破了，指甲都快要嵌入掌心才能把那句残忍的话说出口，离开时的背影近乎落荒而逃，聪明如林彦俊，又怎么可能没有看穿你拙劣的演技。

“已经不重要了不是吗？”

年年月月过去，你已经分不清对林彦俊的感情到底是留恋还是深爱，把他亲手推开的人是你，前几天晚上在隔壁上演十八禁场景的是他，你们之间那道鸿沟早就无法跨越了，再多的爱意也会被时光淹没。

“很重要。”

“因为这是最后一次机会。”

在你没反应过来之前，他踏前了一步低下头吻你，他身上熟悉不过的气息紧紧的包围着你。双唇触碰的那刻你不否认你确实很想他，他温柔的舔过你略干的嘴唇，舌尖划过唇瓣的时候你下意识张开了嘴巴，任由他在口腔内游走掠夺你稀少的氧气。

等你快要喘不过气差点瘫软到地上的时候他及时抱住了你，双手一发力便把你整个人抱起来放到床上，而你连反抗的能力也没有。

“林彦俊，你知道你在做什么吗？”

都是成年人，你不可能猜不到林彦俊接下来的举动，他离你太近，他身上过分炽热的气息迷惑了你的内心，你靠着剩余的理智提醒他在做什么。

“我说过了，你叫得比那天晚上那个女生好听得多。”

你一瞬间清醒过来，伸手推开了他，脑海自动浮现了那天晚上持续不断的呻吟和领口露出的印记，他怎么还可以云淡风轻说爱你，可前几天晚上他身下还躺着别人。

“是不是你有多恨我，就想把你承受的痛苦十倍奉还？”

你忍不住红了眼眶质问他，声音止不住的颤抖，眼眶下的泪水模糊了你的视线，你隐约看到了他错愕的表情，伸手擦掉那些摇摇欲坠的眼泪，

“那你成功了，我确实很痛。”

你的伤口从来没有愈合过，狠下心对林彦俊说分手的时候你不止把他的心划得鲜血淋漓，你自己也被刺得遍体鳞伤。现实逼着你对最爱的人说谎，逼着你们分离，你也不好受，却偏偏要装作若无其事的样子。

转过身往大门的方向走去，你必须要冷静一下，维持自己剩下的尊严，下一秒却被林彦俊紧紧的抱在怀里。

“你是笨蛋吗？那天晚上的人不是我，你没发现我来找你的时候他们的声音还在继续，那些痕迹是那天我走秀造型师替我画上去的。”

“我的床上从来没有躺过别人。”

他把你整个人转过去面对着他，他的语气和表情都在告诉你他没有说谎，你心软得一塌糊涂，双手环着他的脖子便亲了上去，林彦俊愣了一下便夺回主导权，男人在亲吻这件事仿佛是无师自通，不管隔了多久你还是会被他吻到瘫软在他怀里。

你再一次被他抱到床上，伸手解开你衬衫上的一排纽扣，细碎的吻沿着你白皙的脖颈向下游走，留下一个个暧昧的印记，林彦俊甚至还故意在你锁骨的位置大力吸允了一下，坏心眼似的留下一个个明晃晃的吻痕。

温热的手掌贴上你的后背的时候你忍不住颤抖了一下，他却像是发现了什么不得了的东西，故意在蝴蝶骨的位置上的来回抚摸，你挣扎着想要避开，却感受到胸前的束缚被解开，身上的衣服早就变得松松垮垮的散落开来。

大手不知道什么时候绕到前面来，伸手挑拨敏感的红樱，女生的柔软被他掌握在手里，时而轻捏时而紧握。湿润的吻落到胸前又变得温柔起来，不再是故意轻咬，反倒像安慰你似的，一个个吻轻柔的落下，却全是在你的敏感点上。

单单是林彦俊的亲吻让许久没尝性事的你变得炽热难耐，身下若有似无的湿意提醒着你的渴望，而林彦俊似乎也猜到你想什么，褪下你的紧身牛仔裤，修长的手指没有一刻停顿的隔着内裤轻轻按压，你已经禁不住轻呼出声。

像是很满意你的反应，他勾起了嘴角，小酒窝也跑了出来，你看着他的表情失了神，下一秒就被他手指突如其来的插入吓了一跳，花道下意识的收紧，他却俯下身亲了亲你的嘴角，

“放松点，你太久没做了。”

你听话的把整个人都交了给他，感受到你慢慢放松，手里的动作才缓缓开始，你感受到他的手指在花道里进进出出，为了更好的容纳他而吐出了更多的花液，从刚开始的一根手指，到后来的两根，三根，身下传来的快感越来越多，你无力似的捏着衣服的下摆，断断续续的呻吟声似是求饶，又似是放肆。

“嗯……要到了……啊…不要……”

手指戳到一处软肉让你忍不住抖了一下，声线也不自觉提高，林彦俊心下了然，手指不断擦过那个地方，不消一会你便颤抖着达到了高潮。

林彦俊把手指抽出来的时候花液也顺着流下来，打湿了纯白色的床单，你无力的躺在床上喘着粗气，身体还停留在刚才快感的漩涡里头。他奖励似的与你交换一个吻，拉着你的手去解开他裤子的纽扣和拉链，不小心碰到他炙热的那处，你想马上缩回双手却被他死死压住。

“宝宝，你帮帮我好吗？”

你犹豫了片刻才点点头，毕竟好久没做了你也不知道会不会惹他不舒服，尽量放轻了动作。轻握着他的炙热上下套弄着，手指偶尔轻刮过前端惹来他低沉的叹息，你手上的动作越来越快，他却制止了你的动作，下一秒便顺着那片湿润直插到深处，没待你反应过来便开始抽插，每一下都能戳到你的敏感点，

你被他撞得失神，断断续续的唤着他的名字还夹杂着或高或低的轻呼，林彦俊当然知道你在撒娇求饶，他却偏偏不愿意放过你，自顾自的继续身下的动作，

“彦俊……不要…啊……太快了……”

“要叫老公。”

“老公……求求你……”

林彦俊果然放慢了速度，只是轻轻插进来又退了出去，你被他折磨得不行，双腿环着他的腰，主动凑过去吻他。你听见他低声笑了，也不再折磨你，带着你享受更多的快感。

而你开始受不了那一阵又一阵的快感，整个人仿佛置身于云端上，无力感和快感充斥着身体的每一处，眼前一片空白，你只能紧紧的搂住他，最后瘫软在他的怀抱里。

你醒来的时候林彦俊就睡在你身旁，手还搭在你的腰间，阳光从窗帘上一点隙缝照了进来，你看着他的睡颜，忽然觉得一切都好不真实，

这样的日子，你以前想过无数遍。他是世界一流的模特，而你是他的摄影师，醒来就能看见对方睡在你身旁，不用再担心会不会有将来，因为你们会牵着手走到永远。

后来分手了，午夜梦回的时候也会梦见这样的场景，只不过每次醒来的时候枕头都湿了一片，你想，也许是上天惩罚你说了谎，伤害了自己最爱的人，于是让你也不好过。

可是梦寐以求的场景再次发生在你面前，兜兜转转了这么久，你发现自己还是放不下对林彦俊的爱，上天对你是不薄的，让你再次遇见了他，也让你们再一次相爱。

这一次，谁也不准放开谁了。

End.


End file.
